Tercer deseo
by Ann.SxS
Summary: Desde niña había tenido derecho a tres deseos, podía desear cualquier cosa, menos amor. Años después, con el genio como su mejor amigo, ella se rehúsa a utilizar su ultimo deseo. El genio se irá en cuanto el tercer deseo se cumpla./ Podía desear muchas cosas, pero los deseos de corazón son importantes: ―Solo deseo que Sasuke y Naruto sean felices./ Día 31, Sasusaku month.


**Hola, como es el ultimo día del mes Sasusaku decidí publicar este One-shot de acuerdo a el tema del día de hoy: Tres deseos.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

.

Su reflejo que el agua proveniente del inmenso y traicionero océano le dio a conocer, con una extraña amabilidad, la hermosa figura que sonriente se dibujaba claramente. Su cabello rosado, perfectamente cuidado y largo hasta la cintura, se mecía al compás del viento que en ocasiones hacia pequeñas travesuras en las hebras rosáceas tan suaves como la seda.

―Hola. ¿Estás listo para partir? Recuerda que pronto comenzaran las clases después de unas merecidas vacaciones. ― inquirió la joven al sentir la presencia de su acompañante.

Con una gran sonrisa le dio la bienvenida a una silueta que figuraba en torno a la arena amarillenta. Una figura varonil de corta cabellera comenzó a aparecer lentamente llegando a mostrarse finalmente bajo la luz solar. Su pelo color oro y sus ojos azules miraron con cariño a la joven que seguía sonriéndole como todos los días.

―Sí, estoy listo. ― contestó apreciando por última vez el paisaje que dentro de unas horas estaría fuera de su alcance ―. Sakura, ¿al fin le dirás?

―No lo sé, sabes que cada vez que lo miró no puedo tomar el valor necesario y decírselo ― dijo frustrada la chica.

Naruto soltó una carcajada al ver la desesperación que su acompañante demostraba. Sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía; él también se sentía de la misma manera, no podía decirle nada a una persona especial. Solo que él, en contraste con Sakura, simplemente no debía hacerlo.

―Tú si puedes decírselo, Sakura. ― al notar la duda sembrada en los orbes jade decidió cambiar de parecer ―. Está bien, si no quieres no… Sabes que te apoyaré, independientemente de lo que tú llegues a decidir.

―Gracias, Naruto.

Comenzó a caminar siguiendo el fino rastro de la arena húmeda y sintiendo en sus pies descalzos la textura de los pequeños gránulos que fácilmente podían visualizarse individualmente. Era fácil acoplarse a estar en un lugar como esté. Esa mañana era tan solitaria que por un momento llegó a pensar, antes de que Naruto llegara con ella, que era la única persona en esa playa. Una playa que cada año visitaba sin falta, recordando interesantes y maravillosos momentos de su infancia. Una infancia en la cual sus padres aun la tomaban en cuenta.

Se dio cuenta que el rubio se había quedado atrás, admirando todavía el paisaje que los despedía cada año. Ese chico sonriente y amable siempre iba con ella, desde que tenía memoria se habían vuelto inseparables. Siempre estaban juntos y eso a muchos de sus compañeros, conocidos y amigos les seguía confundiendo. Bueno, no a todos… a sus mejores amigos no.

―No sé qué haría sin ti…hermano. ― susurró al momento que le hacía señas al joven para que se acercara de una buena vez.

Ya era hora de regresar a la ciudad.

.

.

Habían pasado volando los días dejando que el tan esperado regreso a clases volviera. Las mochilas se encontraban pulcramente acomodadas en el tocador de cada habitación asignada para cada uno de los muchachos junto con la ropa que le correspondía a cada quien. El rubio bajó las escaleras bostezando sonoramente y quejándose de las pocas horas de sueño que le tocó disfrutar. Se descubrió el rostro poco a poco, dejando ver unas ojeras que básicamente le hacían parecer un mapache. Un rubio mapache.

La pelirosada no pudo evitar reírse.

―Ríete, Sakura-chan. ― dijo el chico mirándola fulminante ―. Como si lograste dormir toda la noche. De casualidad, ¿tus ronquidos no se podrían mantener cautivos en la habitación?

Inmediatamente la risa de la oji-jade fue remplazada por una mirada fulminante dirigida al amigo. Se sentó aun con el ceño fruncido y, tomando un tazón, la caja de cereal y la leche recién comprada se dispusieron a desayunar, dejando al Uzumaki victorioso.

―No entiendo como dejo que te quedes aquí, Naruto ― comenzó a decir Sakura sonriendo inesperadamente ―, cualquier otra persona ya te hubiera corrido. Después de todo, nunca recoges, tú eres el que ronca en las noches, ¿quieres que siga?

―No, Sakura-chan, dejémoslo así mejor.

Siguieron comiendo en un silencio absoluto, dejando que lo único que interrumpiera el silencio fuese el movimiento de cubiertos y el crujir de los alimentos. Ajenos a los pensamientos que cada uno mantenía resguardados en su mente. El rubio, al no saber qué decir, decidió comenzar a hablar nuevamente de algo que lo estaba molestando desde hace algunas semanas.

―Sakura ― comenzó a hablar el Uzumaki dejando a la chica sorprendida por la falta del sufijo que siempre había mantenido entrelazado con su nombre. Eso debía ser serio para que le haya hablado así ―, sabes que solo te queda un deseo disponible, después de eso…

―No sigas. ―interrumpió decidida al darse cuenta del hilo que la conversación comenzaría a formar ―. Tenemos mucho tiempo con mis tres deseos vigentes, sé que me gaste dos de ellos pero el tercero; necesito pensarlo. Sé que después de que se cumpla el plazo de los deseos concedidos tú serás llevado a otro lugar y no me gustaría perderte, Naruto. Eres mi amigo, casi mi hermano.

―Tú también eres como una hermana para mí.

La chica se dio cuenta que no valía la pena seguir buscando en el asunto, Naruto no cambiaría de opinión. Eso la deprimió un poco. El chico no era su hermano de sangre pero, con el pasar de los años, se había convertido en uno; era su mejor amigo, su confidente, su hermano mayor. No toleraría la idea de que se fuese. Aparte él estaba enamorado, ella lo sabía.

Hace algunas semanas le había confesado, en un ataque de sinceridad, que una hermosa chica de ojos color perla lo había cautivado después de años.

―Vamos mejor al colegio, se nos hará tarde.

.

.

Ese rubio parlanchín y extremadamente sonriente había aparecido en su vida hace unos diez años aproximadamente. Recordó con una sonrisa nostálgica el susto de muerte que se llevó al encontrarlo, descalzo y completamente sucio, en un pasillo que rara vez utilizaba para reducir un poco de tiempo de camino al colegio. Él le había sonreído con una amabilidad que la dejó atónita y, en ese instante cualquier miedo o atisbo de duda se disipó con una rapidez casi sorprendente.

― ¿Cómo te llamas? ― le preguntó en esa ocasión.

―Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki. Muchas gracias por encontrarme, de ahora en adelante seré su genio. ― ante la seriedad que el rubio destilaba la pelirosa desechó la idea de comenzar a reírse a carcajadas.

¿Un genio? ¿Acaso era una broma? Con la mayor seriedad que podía poseer una niña de diez años terminó cuestionando todo acerca del niño rubio. Él le contó todo; desde sus antiguos dueños hasta sus intereses personales sin vergüenza alguna. Cada respuesta que el pequeño daba la confundía cada vez más. Le comenzaba a creer pero, también tenía sus dudas.

―Un genio. ¿Me seguirás como el genio de la lámpara de Aladino? ― la afirmación que Naruto hizo dio paso a una pregunta nueva ― ¿Me concederás deseos?

―Tres, para ser exacto. Y no me compare con él, por favor. ― pidió de manera respetuosa. El ser un genio tenía sus desventajas; no podía dirigirse a las personas con confianza. No podías ser él mismo ―. Somos muy diferentes, yo soy humano, en parte… pero él, ¡No es humano! ― se cubrió la boca con las mejillas color carmín. Le había faltado al respeto a la persona que, después de años, le dirigía la palabra ―. Lamento haberle faltado al respeto.

La niña simplemente lo miró con el ceño fruncido, ¿tanto drama por haber levantado un poco la voz? Y, ¿Por qué le hablaba de usted? Seguramente ambos tenían la misma edad… su expresión cambio levemente, a pesar de tener la vista fija en el rubio.

―No te preocupes. Mira, si quieres que yo sea tu amiga… sí, amiga. Amo se escucha muy feo; no eres un objeto ni un esclavo ― añadió decidida al darse cuenta de la mirada alarmada del su nuevo amigo ―. Me concederás los tres deseos, pero vendrás a mi casa a vivir; estoy segura que mi tutora te dará hospedaje.

―Pero… ― los ojitos del niño se abrieron desmesuradamente al escuchar esa barbaridad, ¿él viviendo como un igual? No, simplemente no podía pasar.

Su familia, una familia proveniente de muchas generaciones, le había contado antes de comenzar con las tareas que conllevaba ser un genio que los amos que ellos, desafortunadamente habían encontrado habían sido viles, arrogantes y disponían de la suerte con monedas de oro que sacaban de su bolsillo. Cada uno de ellos pedían aún más de lo que podían llegar a tener; la disposición de los deseos los habían vuelto más avariciosos. Muchos de ellos, por no decir la mayoría, habían terminado muertos por su propia mano e incluso algunos por quien menos lo esperaban; su familia.

Por eso el joven genio se extrañó por la proposición que la niña le hacía. Siempre creyó que su amo sería tal y como se lo habían descrito hace tanto tiempo. Aunque claro, habían pasado muchos años desde tales relatos.

― ¿Qué dices?

La voz de Sakura lo sobresaltó, sacándolo bruscamente de sus pensamientos ―. Está bien, ¿Cuántos años tiene? ― no podía evitar seguir tratándola con respeto.

―Tengo diez, así que deja de hablarme de usted. No soy tan grande, seguramente soy de tu edad o un poco menor que tú ― replicó harta de la situación.

―Lo siento. Iré con ustedes ― sonrió tímidamente ―. Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

―Sakura Haruno, un gusto conocerte, Naruto ― le devolvió la sonrisa al estrechar su mano.

.

¿Quién pensaría que desde ese momento se harían mejores amigos?

.

.

―Sakura, ¿te sientes bien? ― una voz la sacó de su ensoñación. Volteó en su dirección bruscamente, topándose con unos ojos azules que la miraban un poco preocupados.

Ahora tenían veinte años; eran adultos y pensaban todo con una madurez inigualable. Bueno, en realidad no era así, muchas veces terminaban cometiendo los mismos errores de adolescentes. Aunque a decir verdad, el único que los seguía cometiendo era Naruto. Era razonable, el pobre chico se pasó la mayor parte de su vida con unas personas que vivían en épocas medievales, incluso antes. En esos últimos diez años había intentado aprender todo lo que una persona común y corriente debía aprender; comenzando con la escuela.

Habían ido a las mismas clases, alegando que el chico había estudiado en casa los primeros diez años de su vida, una mentira piadosa. Ahora, con veinte años de edad podía contestar la mayoría de las cuestiones relacionadas con la vida, con excepción del amor.

―Estoy bien. Mira, ahí están Hinata y Sasuke. ― señaló a un grupo que se encontraba a unos metros de ellos ―. Vamos con ellos, ¿quieres? ― al no recibir respuesta decidió ver a su amigo, este mantenía la mirada fija en la ojiperla que se reía levemente de las ocurrencias de alguno del grupo ―. Deja de babear por ella, se te notará.

El Uzumaki se sonrojó antes de contraatacar: ― Tú deja de ver a Sasuke, el pobre se está desgastando por las miraditas que le arrojas cada segundo.

Ahora fue el turno de la oji-jade de quedarse en completo silencio mientras las mejillas se coloreaban fuertemente de un escarlata.

― ¡Naruto!

Al escuchar el grito tan ensordecedor, el grupo en el cual se incluía a Sasuke y a Hinata giró en dirección hacia el alboroto, encontrando una joven con una mirada fulminante y a un Uzumaki tendido en el suelo, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados tomándose la cabeza mientras se mecía sin parar.

―Naruto-kun… ¿estará bien? ― se cuestionó la Hyuga en voz alta, segundos después se tapó la boca avergonzada ―. Lo lamento, Sasuke. Es que yo…

―No pasa nada, vamos a verlos.

Naruto se levantó en cuanto se dio cuenta de que la Hyuga se dirigía a ellos junto con un malhumorado Sasuke. Arregló su ropa superficialmente, intentando tener un mejor aspecto a los ojos de la chica. Era ajeno a los sentimientos que Hinata le profesaba desde hace años; todos lo sabían, menos él.

―Hola Hinata. ― la miró completamente embobado recibiendo un codazo por parte de la pelirosa al intentar traerlo de vuelta ―. Hola Sasuke. ― saludó con la misma sonrisa de siempre.

―Hola ― fue la única contestación del Uchiha que mantenía la vista perdida en algún punto detrás de ellos. Se veía más serio de lo habitual.

La ultima en saludar fue Hinata que, con un "hola" casi inaudible saludó a sus amigos. Ninguno de ellos estaba enterado del origen del rubio, de su poder, ni de cualquier otro aspecto mágico que pudiese rodear al chico. Ambos confiaban en ellos, eran sus amigos después de todo. El problema era, como siempre, si aquel par era lo suficientemente maduro como para asimilar la situación.

Ellos sí lo eran desde luego; el problema en realidad era la constante negativa del rubio con contar la verdad. Temía que sus mejores amigos se alejaran de él, en especial Hinata.

―Creo que es hora de ir a clases ― habló el rubio al mirar su reloj ― nos vemos pronto, chicas.

Sasuke y Naruto se dirigieron a la parte norte del campus universitario mientras que las chicas se dispusieron a seguir el camino que las llevaba al lado sur. Sasuke y Naruto estaban en las mismas carreras, en cambio Sakura y Hinata estaban en distintas carreras, lo único que los ayudaba a verse era que el mismo campus manejaba las carreras de los jóvenes. Solían verse por las mañanas, antes de entrar a su rutina escolar, y después, apenas salían de un ajetreado día.

― ¿Te le declararas a Naruto, Hinata?

La ojiperla se sonrojó tan violentamente que por un momento Sakura pensó que la chica colapsaría en ese mismo instante. Recuperando la compostura la joven captó la atención de la Haruno al contestar.

―No lo creo, él no siente lo mismo... ¿y si me rechaza? ―tembló ante la idea, retirando el poco valor que había juntado.

La joven de mata rosada solo suspiró con paciencia intentando frenar las incontrolables ganas de soltarle toda la verdad a Hinata. Quería decirle que Naruto estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella desde hace años, hace ocho para ser exacto y que él, por miedo, no podía declarársele de una buena vez.

―Hinata… deberías decírselo ― fue con lo único que pudo ayudarle, dándole indirectamente un consejo de amiga ―, estoy segura que él…

―No Sakura, por favor no sigas. No creo que él me quiera como yo lo quiero; la verdad lo dudo. Sé que solo quieres ayudarme pero, intenta ya no seguir con esto, duele.

_¿Cómo pueden ser tan ciegos?,_ estuvo a punto se alzar las manos, pidiendo alguna explicación razonable para que el comportamiento de ambos fuera así, ¿Qué no veían que perdían el tiempo?

_Si tan solo Sasuke demostrara un mínimo interés en mí,_ sus ojos se cerraron intentando contener ese nudo en la garganta que, inquietante, se comenzaba a formar. Sabía lo que se avecinaba: primero el nudo, después unas ganas tremendas de llorar y por último, una depresión que no se la sacaba ni la magia del Uzumaki.

Alejó cada pensamiento referente al chico de cabellera azabache, lo único en lo que necesitaba concentrarse era en convencer al rubio cabeza hueca que se tercamente se negaba a declararse. A ese paso lo que único que conseguiría sería un gran arrepentimiento al no darse cuenta de lo que perdía al no hablar. ¿Qué no veían que estaban perdidamente enamorados? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de las miradas, repentinamente brillosas, que se lanzaban cada vez que se topaban?

Hinata no podía con sus sonrojos dedicados exclusivamente al tema Naruto y ese rubio llamado Naruto no podía contener la sonrisa de oreja a oreja al contemplarla con ternura.

.

.

―Teme, te ves… diferente.

Se encontraban en sus pupitres esperando al profesor Hatake desde hace más de una hora. La mayoría de los compañeros estaban fuera del aula charlando animadamente, haciendo que cada una de las conversaciones hiciera eco a la anterior. Seguramente todos los que se encontraban afuera escuchaban sus propios gritos, algo que estaba hastiando verdaderamente al Uchiha menor.

―No te interesa como me vea ― a pesar de la respuesta evitó la mirada a toda costa. No quería revelar ese pequeño descubrimiento que seguía dejándolo atónito.

Descubrió tal hecho hace apenas unos días mientras se dedicaba a contemplar el techo de su habitación al no tener nada que hacer. Había cerrado los ojos un momento, saboreando la tranquilidad temporal que se instalaba en su hogar. Segundos después levantándose completamente acelerado y con los ojos entrecerrados se dio cuenta de una cosa que, probablemente cambiaría su vida drásticamente. Su mente lo hizo volver una y otra vez a la misma escena que imaginó inconscientemente: sus sonrisa, sus ojos, sus labios, su piel, la manera de hablarle, de tratarlo… todo recreado con una exquisita calidad.

Se había llevado la mano a la boca, rememorando aquel acto que hizo estragos en su ahora alocado corazón; podía oírlo palpitar a toda velocidad, sintiendo su respiración de igual manera.

Al parecer no le era indiferente después de todo… aunque; siempre lo había sabido de algún modo.

―Lo descubriré, Sasuke, ya lo veras.

El pelinegro salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar las palabras de Naruto el cual se indignó al notar que Sasuke no le había prestado la más mínima atención. Sonrió maliciosamente bajo la mirada indiferente de su compañero y a su vez, se frotaba lentamente las manos como su villano favorito. Aun tenia sospechas sobre el punto débil de su mejor amigo pero creía, desde el fondo de su mágico corazón, que una joven de mata rosada estaba relacionada con aquel punto débil.

Quería verlos juntos, desde hace años ansiaba verlos como pareja.

_Aun tienes tu tercer deseo, Sakura- chan. _

―Naruto, ¿Cuándo te le declararas a Hinata? ― contraatacó el Uchiha de la nada, pues había notado la mirada maliciosa y los posibles planes perversos con un solo fin: molestarlo.

Le daba igual que lo molestara, siempre podía callarlo de una patada y en realidad, siempre lo había hecho. La cuestión ahora era que tenía una ligera sospecha de que el Uzumaki intuía algo sobre su pequeño secreto. No podía permitir ser bombardeado de preguntas hasta que el mismo haya respondido las suyas.

Ante la pregunta hecha por el chico, el rubio tiñó sus mejillas de un ligero color carmín mientras intentaba esconderse bajo su pupitre.

.

.

Los días habían pasado sin previo aviso arrasando consigo dos semanas desde el inicio del semestre. Los trabajos y exámenes ahora se avecinaban con paso sigiloso, atentos ante cualquier alumno dedicado que pudiese vencerlos satisfactoriamente y a los alumnos descuidados con la única intención de atacarlos de manera brutal.

―Necesito irme a mi casa ahora mismo. ― dijo una aburrida chica fijando la mirada en el pizarrón y garabateando en su cuaderno cualquier indicio de su imaginación. Esperaba el final de la última hora con una extraña ansiedad, seguramente porque finalmente Naruto y Hinata saldrían a pasear.

No había logrado convencer al chico terco pero por lo menos pudo meterle cierta duda acerca de los sentimientos que la Hyuga le profesaba. Solo esperaba que esa salida diera algo más…

_Y así, podré por lo menos ver a mis amigos felices._ La verdad ahora veía alguna posibilidad con Sasuke cada vez más lejana…

.

Sakura salió de clases unos minutos antes de lo usual, esperando encontrar a la famosa parejita y desearles suerte en la lejanía. Tomó asiento en una banca cercana a la entrada de la universidad; allí podría encontrarse con sus amigos y platicar, no quería irse sola.

―Sakura, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Reconoció esa voz casi al instante mientras su corazón comenzaba a luchar contra ella, parecía querer salir de su pecho. El chico la miró manteniendo la misma expresión de siempre; frío e indiferente.

Se quedaron mirándose por un momento, cada uno perdido en la mirada del otro, sintiendo cada emoción que discretamente salía a flote, floreciendo y madurando al mirarse a los ojos fijamente. Sasuke despegó la mirada al sentir algo cálido posándose lentamente en sus mejillas, ¿se estaba sonrojando?

¡Eso no podía ser cierto!

―Estaba esperando a que Naruto saliera, quería hablar con él antes de que se viera con Hinata ― sonrió al recordar lo nerviosa que estaba su amiga horas antes de salir.

―Él ya se fue, junto con Hinata ― contestó el Uchiha sin mirarla. Seguía sintiendo ese calor extenderse por su rostro ―. Ambos parecían avergonzados.

―Típico de ellos ― susurró la oji-jade. Naruto podía ser un chico de los más desenvuelto en muchas ocasiones pero cuando se trataba de Hinata, no podía ni hablar ―. ¿Quieres caminar un momento?

Comenzaron a andar por las bulliciosas calles que los guiaban sin siquiera pensar. Estaban inmersos en la presencia del otro, ella intentando aplacar su corazón y él, colocando sus pensamientos en el orden correcto. Estar con Sakura lo estaba confundiendo en demasía y eso lo había descubierto desde hace semanas.

Justo antes de hacer el otro descubrimiento tan importante y que ocultaba de todos los que lo conocían.

― ¿Estas bien Sasuke? ― al notar como su amigo estaba más distraído de lo normal no pudo evitar cuestionarle con preocupación notable, a pesar de todo seguía preocupándose por él cada uno de los días de su corta existencia.

El moreno se sorprendió al escuchar la pregunta de su acompañante, no sabía que ella lo conociera tan bien; en realidad ni siquiera tenía idea de que ella le interesara las cuestiones que involucraban su persona. Había llegado a pensar, en más de una ocasión, que Sakura solamente se mantenía en su vida como una conocida más, aunque esa chica conocida había pasado a ser algo más especial. Aunque él no lo había notado hasta mucho tiempo después.

Tal parecía que Sasuke Uchiha no tenía idea de muchas cosas.

―Estoy bien, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ― devolvió la pregunta con su tono habitual.

―Es que te ves… diferente.

A lo lejos divisaron un jardín público, adornado con las flores que se lucían en todo su esplendor a pesar de la época del año en la que se encontraban. Cada una de ella hacia contrastar el color de sus pétalos tan deslumbrantes con el verdoso pasto que ahora pisaban sus pies. Ese lugar era cuidado de la manera más meticulosa posible, era una de las atracciones de su ciudad; la naturaleza junto con lo artificial.

― ¿Diferente? ― inquirió el joven al momento de sentarse en el césped, siendo seguido casi al instante por su compañera.

―Sí, es como si te vieras más… ¿tranquilo?

El Uchiha se quedó pensando, dejando a la chica sumergida en un silencio total, preguntándose nuevamente si aquel sentimiento descubierto junto con las emociones que salían a flote con la chica cerca era el motivo por el cual se sentía así. Alzó una ceja al darse cuenta de algo: ¿tranquilo? La verdad no sentía tranquilidad, lo que ahora sentía era un torbellino de emociones que no se dejaban meter nuevamente en el lugar donde los había tenido hace años resguardados bajo llave.

―No me siento tranquilo, no entiendo como piensas eso ― habló el Uchiha ―. En realidad, me siento confundido… ― no terminó su frase al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando cosas que no debería. Estaba hablando de sus sentimientos, no debía de ser así.

_¿Confundido? ¿Sasuke Uchiha confundido?,_ la mente de la joven de mata rosada daba vueltas a las palabras que anteriormente el azabache había mencionado sin querer. Se tomó unos minutos, esperando alguna otra palabra proveniente de los labios de su compañero; ninguna de ellas llegó. Aun así la jovencita no preguntó nada más, siendo consciente de que el Uchiha era demasiado reservado en cuestiones personales.

Pero la curiosidad le carcomía la conciencia, ¿Por qué podría sentirse aturdido Sasuke?

―Puedes contármelo si quieres, no se lo diré a nadie… ¿Sabes qué?, olvídalo ― cambió de parecer Sakura al sentir la mirada que Sasuke le mandaba. Seguramente estaba enojado por intentar meterse en sus asuntos.

_Que torpe eres, Sakura; acabas de arruinar lo poco que había entre ustedes._

No hubo respuesta. La pelirosada giró su rostro en dirección a su compañero, esperando encontrarlo molesto o lejos de ella, para su sorpresa, ninguna de las dos cosas sucedió; él, parecía estar meditando la propuesta con los ojos levemente cerrados.

Él se encontraba debatiendo entre si decirle o no. La conocía desde hace tiempo, confiaba en ella pero a pesar de todo eso seguía dudando. Tal vez ella podría ayudarle, obviamente no diría nombres para no comprometerse aún más con la situación pero, ¿era conveniente decirlo?

― ¿Se lo dirás a alguien? ― ella abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar la pregunta unos minutos más tarde, acaso ¿estaba dispuesto a decirle lo que lo molestaba?

_Por fin se está abriendo conmigo_, pensó sonriendo levemente, respondió al cuestionamiento con una negativa. Ni loca se lo contaría a alguien más.

―Yo, la verdad no entiendo muy bien que me sucede ― comenzó intentando no volver a dudar con su decisión, había dicho que le diría todo pero, era más difícil de lo que creyó ―, hay alguien que me tiene confundido… desde hace un tiempo ― susurró dudoso.

― ¿Alguien? ― de pronto se comenzó a sentir angustiada al querer seguir escuchando eso ―. ¿Es una chica?

Esperó la respuesta con el dichoso nudo en la garganta, anhelando escuchar una negativa a pesar de que en el fondo sospechaba que no iba a ser así. Pero al escuchar la respuesta sintió con impotencia como su corazón comenzaba a querer desprenderse poco a poco.

―Sí.

_No puede ser_, fue el único pensamiento coherente que pudo hacer la joven.

―Pero, ¿Cómo te sientes? ― volvió a preguntar, no sabía que era masoquista. Por lo menos ahora debía ayudarlo de alguna forma, aunque su corazón sintiera dolorosas sacudidas cada vez que lo escuchaba hablar.

―Es extraño, nunca había sentido algo así y mucho menos con ella. Siempre me había parecido una persona extrañamente molesta, la más molesta de todas. ― dijo con más confianza mirándola burlón al decir la última frase. Él siempre la había llamado molesta, pero ella no lo sabía ―. Ahora cuando la veo no puedo concentrarme en lo que hago; sigue siendo molesta después de todo.

No le diría todo lo que sentía cuando la miraba, cuando escuchaba su risa, cuando la veía golpear o pelear con Naruto, incluso cuando se enojaba. No podía decirle que, secretamente le agradaba su forma de hablar, sus sonrojos espontáneos y que odiaba, por todas las cosas, escucharla llorar. Siempre lo había odiado, no toleraba escucharla o verla vulnerable. No le gustaba ver como otros chicos se acercaban a ella con intenciones dudosas, muy apenas toleraba cuando Naruto la trataba. No le diría que su cabello rosado siempre le había llamado la atención, a pesar de tenerlo corto o largo; de ambas maneras le agradaba.

Y mucho menos le diría que todo eso lo había comenzado a sentir poco tiempo después de conocerla y que hasta ahora, después de llenarse de ira al verla charlar animadamente con otro se daba cuenta que odiaba todo lo anterior. No le diría nada de eso, por eso no había mencionado su nombre.

No le diría tantas cosas, pero todo se reducía a ella.

―Comprendo ― dijo con voz queda. Su corazón en este momento estaba siendo brutalmente maltratado y sus sentimientos se sentían rechazados. ―. Felicidades Sasuke, creo que…

No pudo terminar la frase al sentir como sus ojos se llenaban lentamente de lágrimas, querían salir a flote, desencadenar todos sus sentimientos, gritarle que lo amaba desde hace tanto. Se controló como pudo, no supo cómo pudo evitar llorar y con una falsa sonrisa quiso terminar su frase inconclusa. Él ya tenía a otra.

― ¡Estás enamorado!

Sasuke no articuló palabra alguna hasta tiempo después. Él enamorado, ¿sería cierto? Recordaba cómo hablaba el rubio cada vez que veía a Hinata, sus cambios de semblantes, las ganas de querer verla todos los días, a pesar de haberla visto hace apenas unos minutos. Los celos que demostraba cada vez que alguien hablaba con ella. Era lo mismo que el sentía cada vez que Sakura estaba cerca y cuando se alejaba para topársela al día siguiente no podía dejar de pensar en ella hasta ese mismo instante.

― ¿Cómo dices? ¿Estoy enamorado de…? ― estuvo a punto de decirle todo, "estoy enamorado de ti", probablemente esa hubiese sido la frase que acabaría con su amistad.

―Sí, es lo más seguro. ― musitó Sakura levantándose abruptamente del suelo ―. Tengo que irme, hasta luego.

Sus pies comenzaron a andar antes de que Sasuke articulara palabra. No quería escucharlo, no quería saber nada más sobre el amor de Sasuke. No era correspondida, nunca lo había sido, algo claro desde el principio de su relación de amigos. Tantas veces había luchado por no enamorase de él y, cuando se dio por vencida luchó por intentar declarársele sin temor a ser rechazada.

―Fui rechazada indirectamente ― susurró mientras sus ojos nuevamente se llenaban de lágrimas. Ahora no había motivo para ocultarlas, una a una fueron deslizándose por su rostro ―. Por lo menos él no lo sabe.

Antes de entrar a su casa miró al cielo que inesperadamente se tiñó de gris, pronto llovería. Aun así, con las gotas que la lluvia que pronto comenzó a caer, combinándose con sus propias lágrimas, habló:

―Solo espero que tú si puedas Naruto.

.

.

El rubio llegó algunas horas después con un semblante que deseaba mucho que desear. Tiró sus llaves en la mesita de noche y sentándose en el cómodo sofá, se dispuso a ver la televisión. Sakura lo contempló dudosa, no se veía feliz, algo demasiado extraño en él. Se suponía que había salido con Hinata, algo debió haber pasado para que su amigo se encontrara así.

―Naruto, ¿Qué te sucede?

Se sentó a su lado recibiendo las emociones que cada vez le eran más sencillas de descifrar en el joven genio. Él la miró con los ojos cargados de tristeza, haciendo que el nudo tomara aún más fuerza. Los dos estaban acabados ese día.

―Ella… se me declaró y le tuve que decir que no ― la pelirosada se quedó boquiabierta.

¿Le había dicho que no? ¿Acaso estaba loco?

― ¿Qué hiciste qué? Naruto, ¿Por qué? Ustedes se quieren ― dijo contrariada ― ¿Qué tiene de malo?

El rubio se levantó furioso del sofá para dar vueltas alrededor de la sala mientras su mente intentaba hacerle hablar cada una de las cuestiones que lo tenían así. Quería explicar todo, la torturadora platica que mantuvieron justo después de salir de clases, los ojos entristecidos que Hinata mostró. La impotencia que sintió al darse cuenta que cada palabra dicha en aquel encuentro había sido verdadera.

― Ella y yo no podemos estar juntos, pronto me iré, la dejaré sola. No quiero eso ― al vez que la chica intentaba hablar se lo impidió ―. Le dije todo, absolutamente todo: que soy un genio, que nací hace mucho tiempo, que cuando llegué comencé a crecer como ustedes, que cumplo deseos, que por eso mismo estoy contigo, viviendo en la misma casa, que solamente interpreto el papel de tu hermano.

―Naruto…

―Le dije que no podríamos estar juntos por eso, el tercer deseo se hará pronto, lo sé. ― dijo cerrando los ojos de golpe ―. Y ella solamente me miró, no me dijo absolutamente nada sobre el tema; la perdí, Sakura-chan.

La pelirosa se levantó también y, tomándolo de los hombros intentó hacerlo razonar o por lo menos hacer que la mirara a los ojos. Estaba enloquecido, el dolor de su mirada era fácilmente visible.

―Podemos usar el tercer deseo en ti. No me mires así, es mi deseo… lo puedo usar si quiero.

―Sakura; recuerda que no puedes desear nada sobre el amor, de relaciones y eso ― dijo confiado el rubio. No le agradaba la idea de que su amiga gastara un deseo, su último deseo, en él.

No sería justo.

―Naruto, se perfectamente la regla. ― contestó repentinamente malhumorada ―. Pero tú debes estar con ella, están enamorados. No es justo que se separen.

― ¿Qué me dices de Sasuke y tú? Ninguno de los dos ha dado el gran paso ― al notar como el semblante de la joven se oscurecía cuestionó preocupado―: ¿Qué paso?

―Nada. ― contestó automáticamente al recordar que todo lo dicho con Sasuke debía ser confidencial ―. Él no me quiere, me lo hizo saber indirectamente ― con eso era más que suficiente.

― ¿Cómo?

No daba crédito a lo que decía la chica, ¿porque pensaba eso? Se había dado cuenta, al observar las expresiones de Sasuke, que este se tensaba cada vez que Sakura estaba con él. En ocasiones lo encontraba contemplando discretamente a la joven a lo lejos, y también lo había encontrado, en más de una ocasión, como el chico controlaba sus celos apretando los puños cada vez que un pretendiente de Sakura intentaba persuadirla para salir con él.

Eran actitudes que no salían a la luz tan fácilmente pero él, con el paso de los años, se había vuelto un experto en esas pequeñas diferencias que albergaban a sus amigos.

_¿Por qué piensas eso, Sakura?_

―Sí, estuvimos hablando un rato cuando salimos de la universidad. ― seleccionó las palabras con cuidado ―. Él me dijo algunas cosas que me hicieron pensar eso, no tengo oportunidad con Sasuke. No Naruto, no me mires así, es cierto.

―Sakura, ¿estás loca? No te das cuenta de la manera en la que…

No terminó la frase al darse cuenta de que estaba hablando más de la cuenta. Podía estar seguro de lo que le pasaba al Uchiha pero aun así, no valía la pena apresurarse. Primero hablaría con su amigo, le sacaría la verdad y así podría hacer entrar en razón a la testaruda chica que lo contemplaba confundida. Seguía esperando que terminara de hablar.

― ¿Qué ibas a decir? ― no podía negar que esa frase inconclusa la había confundido más.

―Olvídalo. ― musitó antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras que daban acceso a su habitación ―. Pronto veras que estas equivocada, Sakura. Haré que se den cuenta… par de testarudos.

.

.

Los días pasaron y Sakura Haruno se sentía un poco mejor con respecto a la sorpresiva noticia que recibió de parte de Sasuke. Incluso ahora hablaban del tema; ella intentaba ayudarlo con lo que podía, sintiéndose contenta al darse cuenta que su amigo ya tenía a alguien en mente, a pesar de que ella seguía más enamorada que nunca. Él, por su parte, confiaba cada vez más en ella, algo realmente extraño en él.

Había aceptado con resignación el enamoramiento que Sakura le hizo ver aquella vez. No había hablado con ella sobre la chica de la que estaba enamorado; le estaba resultando extremadamente difícil decidir aclarar los sentimientos con Sakura. Había ideado algunas maneras para hacerle ver lo que sentía, cada una de ellas hechas en vano. Cada vez que terminaba teniéndola frente a él perdía el valor para decirle lo que sentía.

―Me da pena Naruto ― comentó la chica al darse cuenta del inmenso silencio que los había envuelto mientras estaban sentados en el mismo lugar de siempre ―. ¿Por qué no entiende que puedo utilizar el deseo que queda para que sea libre de una buena vez?

Después de que Hinata se enteró de toda la verdad sobre Naruto y su manera tan extraña de conocerse decidieron hacérselo saber también a Sasuke. El chico había escuchado atentamente la explicación que Sakura hacia mientras que el Uzumaki se limitaba a comerse las uñas nervioso. Sasuke había tomado la noticia de una manera demasiado tranquila para el gusto de ambos, siendo explicada la reacción por el mismo chico. Nunca le había parecido normal la actitud que Naruto tenía desde hace diez años, nunca se le había hecho normal el mismo chico.

―Él piensa que es injusto para ti perderte de ese deseo aunque él lo desee más que nada. No lo culpo, yo tampoco lo permitiría.

― ¿Por qué dices eso? Si lo necesitaras no dudaría en obsequiártelo ―habló contrariada la chica, ¿acaso estaban todos en su contra?

―Porque es tuyo, no es justo que alguien se robe tu deseo, ¿Qué harías si yo te quisiera dar el único deseo que me queda?

―No lo aceptaría ― habló sin pensar.

Notó en ese instante como una sonrisa se abría paso en el rostro de su compañero, la misma sonrisa de siempre, arrogante, con el ego por las nubes. _Maldita sea, ¿Cómo pude caer?_

― ¿Ya ves?

―Sí, ya lo vi. ― bufó mientras se cruzaba de brazos molesta ―. Pero ellos se quieren, ¿Por qué no pueden estar juntos?

―A veces lo que uno quiere simplemente no puede suceder ― dijo el moreno después de pensarlo un momento ―. Por más que lo intentemos, las cosas no son para nosotros.

―Pero ellos si pueden estar juntos, muchas personas terminan en esa situación pero por no ser correspondidos. En ese momento no se puede hacer nada aunque se intente, solo queda ver por la felicidad del otro. ― no pensó ninguna de las palabras que salió de su boca.

― ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿No eres correspondida por alguien? ― la curiosidad que sintió en ese momento lo hizo formular la pregunta.

―Yo… eso no es importante en este momento ― contestó la joven evadiendo la pregunta que el Uchiha le hacía. ¿Cómo le diría que la persona que no le correspondía era él? ―, mejor pasemos a otro tema, ¿Cómo te va a ti con la misteriosa chica? ― contraatacó sonriendo.

Sasuke se mantuvo callado al no tener la menor idea de que responder. ¿Ella enamorada de alguien? _¿Quién será ese tipo?,_ se preguntó molesto. Si ella estaba enamorada de alguien mas no le quedaba más remedio que comenzar a olvidarse del sentimiento que tanto le costó descifrar.

―Ella no está enamorada de mí, al parecer le gusta otro. ― era verdad, ¡hace unos minutos le dijo eso!

Ahora fue el turno de Sakura para quedarse callada. ¿Sasuke sin ser correspondido? Por un momento no creyó lo que acababa de escuchar pero al ver la expresión del moreno bajó la mirada triste. Ninguno de los dos era correspondido por la persona que les interesaba. No podía ser tan injusto.

―No es justo. ¿Acaso nadie puede ser feliz? ― preguntó al viento sin recibir respuesta alguna ―. Por cierto, ¿Cómo te va con tu familia, Sasuke?

Hace poco le había contado de ciertos problemas que tenía con su familia. No podía llevarse bien con su hermano por más que lo intentaba, su padre seguía presionándolo en ser mejor que su hermano mayor, nada de lo que hacía le parecía correcto. Su madre era la única persona que podía ayudarlo, lo comprendía e intentaba hacer más ameno el trato con los demás. Hasta ahora nada de lo que se había intentado había dado resultados, solamente había logrado que Itachi y él no pudieran verse ni en pintura.

―No van muy bien, las cosas con mi padre siguen igual y con Itachi; ni siquiera podemos vernos. Todo porque mi padre intenta hacernos competir para ser el mejor.

―Lo siento, me gustaría ayudarte, ¿puedo hacer algo? ― Sasuke se limitó a negar. No valía la pena que ella se metiera, podía tener problemas con su padre en un futuro y eso no era conveniente.

―Creo que mejor me voy a mi casa, comenzara a anochecer pronto ― se levantó de un salto tendiéndole una mano a la pelirosada ―. ¿Te llevo a tu casa?

―No gracias, aun no es muy tarde. Puedo irme sola ― tomó la mano del chico como impulso para poder levantarse completamente ―, gracias como quiera.

Sasuke miró sus manos entrelazadas por un instante y, alzando la mirada sonrió levemente. El corazón de la chica latió desenfrenado, esa sonrisa era diferente. Era para ella. Se separaron lentamente con la mirada puesta en el otro. El chico salió de su ensoñación y, diciéndole hasta luego a la joven se limitó a caminar en dirección a su hogar.

Dejando a una Sakura con las emociones a flor de piel.

.

.

―Teme, te veo diferente.

―Cállate.

La misma observación había sido escuchada por décima vez durante el día. No podía sacárselo de encima, por más que lo intentaba el chico seguía igual de insoportable. Estaban en clases, esperando al profesor que siempre llegaba tarde, siendo testigos de una confesión que se hacía del otro lado del salón. Cuando la tensión cesó y la nueva pareja se abrazó el rubio se volvió a dirigir hacia él con una sonrisa marca Uzumaki.

―Dime que tienes, ¿es por Sakura-chan? ― inquirió pícaro.

Ahora le había dado por molestarlo con la chica de mata rosada que seguía colándose en su mente. Sí, seguía sin poder desechar ese sentimiento. La joven estaba más presente que nunca en su mente, todo lo que hacía terminaba con ella en primer plano. Se había enamorado de ella, no podía negarlo. Y si aquel rubio parlanchín no se callaba terminaría contándole todo.

―Si no te callas te lanzaré por la ventana y me da igual que estemos en el sexto piso.

Eso fue suficiente para callar al Uzumaki, aunque segundos después el profesor llegó con exámenes sorpresa para terror del rubio que, como siempre, no estaba preparado.

― ¿Por qué tienen que existir los exámenes sorpresa? ― se quejaba el chico al salir de la universidad ―, todo tiene que pasarme a mí.

En ese momento Hinata paso con la vista puesta en el suelo haciendo que el semblante del rubio se tornara depresivo. Desde el día de la cita no habían entablado conversación alguna, pues él tenía miedo de la respuesta de la chica. No sabía que ella había hablado con Sakura de la situación y que había decidido apoyarlo a pesar de lo que él creía. Le haría ver que podrían estar juntos, por lo menos durante su estadía en esa ciudad.

― ¿Por qué no hablas con ella?

―No sé qué me dirá, me da miedo. ¿Si ella no quiere saber nada de mí?

―Habla con ella, no perderías nada ― también sabía de la conversación.

―Bueno, hablaré con ella después. ― decidió sonriente ―. Ahora dime tú, ¿Qué te pasa con Sakura-chan?

¿Cuándo le había cambiado la jugada? Se limitó a encogerse de hombros resignado. Le tendría que decir, ya era hora.

―Tú no cambiaras nunca, ¿verdad?

―Si conoces la respuesta, ¿para qué preguntas? ― contestó el chico cantando victoria.

.

.

En la oscuridad de su habitación una joven oji-jade degustaba de la tranquilidad que la casa albergaba. Entrelazó sus manos por quinta vez, rememorando el momento en el que Sasuke la miró de esa manera tan, ¿privada? No lo sabía, solo se sentía feliz. Recordó la expresión de su amigo cuando le dijo que su enamorada tenía a otra persona en su corazón. La verdad ella lo dudaba. Cada chica que conocía, con excepción de Hinata y de sus otras amigas, estaba demasiado enamorada de Sasuke Uchiha.

―Seguramente lo malinterpreto; si tan solo pudiera ayudarlo.

De repente una idea hizo acto de presencia sacándole una sonrisa esperanzada a la chica. Podía ayudar a sus amigos, solo si ellos en verdad eran correspondidos. Sabia gracias a Naruto que un deseo de amor no podía ser pedido, pero ella podía hacer algo en el caso de que ambos chicos estuvieran enamorados; de Naruto y Hinata lo sabía pero, ¿de Sasuke y la misteriosa chica?

―Lo haré.

Naruto llegó unas horas después, cuando Sakura comenzó a sentir que el sofá era demasiado cómodo como para dormir. Al verla alzó una ceja confundido, pero cuando llegó a su lado y le sonrió se dio cuenta de lo que aquella cabecilla rosada tenía en mente.

―Ni se te ocurra ― amenazó molesto ―. No permitiré que lo hagas.

―Lo haré Naruto, tarde o temprano lo haré ― volvió a sentarse indignada, la alegría se había esfumado de golpe ―, ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué solamente desearía algo para ti? El deseo será dedicado también para Sasuke.

― ¿Qué desearas?

―Eso lo pensaré bien, no quiero romper las normas.

El rubio lo pensó mejor, no la haría entrar en razón, de eso estaba seguro. Era terca cuando la situación lo ameritaba y ella ahora pensaba que necesitaban ese deseo para ser felices.

―Ni siquiera sabes que quiere Sasuke.

Yo sí lo sé, sonrió internamente al recordar la conversación en la cual el Uchiha le confesaba los sentimientos que tenía por Sakura.

Claro que ella lo sabía, solo que no sabía cómo pedirlo. La chica que según Sasuke no le correspondía debía de estar equivocada, ¡no había chica que no hablara de él! Había sido testigo de esas pláticas durante clases, durante los recesos, de camino a su casa. También había sentido las miradas asesinas que las chicas le mandaban por ser amiga del Uchiha.

_Sasuke, seguramente escuchaste mal._

― ¿Qué pedirás entonces?

―Te lo diré en la noche.

.

.

La noche llegó más rápido que de costumbre y con ella los nervios de Sakura salieron a flote. No tenía idea de que pedir. Naruto la miraba curioso, desde que hablaron la última vez la chica no había vuelto a decir palabra, se había limitado a irse a su habitación todo lo que quedaba del día. Ahora que la chica salía de su habitación se veía indecisa, como si no tuviese idea alguna de lo que perdería.

―Piénsalo bien, Sakura-chan.

No necesitaba decirle eso, ella lo sabía a la perfección. Quería que su amigo fuera libre de una buena vez, sabía que eso traería por consecuencia la felicidad que a Naruto le faltaba, quería que su amigo finalmente estuviera con Hinata. Quería verlos tomados de la mano, sonriendo felices por estar juntos. Quería que Sasuke finalmente arreglara los problemas que tenía con su familia, aquellos problemas que aunque intentara disimular lo herían. Quería que fuera feliz con la chica que él quisiera y que le correspondiera, ver esos ojos con un pequeño brillo de felicidad que hace tanto había perdido, ser testigo de su felicidad aunque ella no fuese la causante.

Aun cuando los chicos no demostraban eso sabía que ellos deseaban lo mismo, después de años conociéndolos podía decir sin equivocarse que eso era lo que querían.

Solo deseaba que sus mejores amigos fueran felices.

―Lo tengo ― susurró abriendo los ojos de par en par. Ese era el deseo indicado.

― ¿Cuál es? ― inquirió el rubio dispuesto a hacerlo realidad. Su último deseo, si no funcionaba tendría que irse sin despedirse. Siempre era igual.

Sakura cerró los ojos concentrándose en los momentos que pasó con sus amigos: las risas, el llanto, las salidas, las charlas, las miradas, el apoyo, cada cosa que ellos le brindaron a lo largo de los años. Y, con el corazón en la mano musitó:

―Solo deseo que Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki sean felices ― era un deseo desde el fondo de su corazón.

Naruto la miró con ternura, como hubiese querido que esa chica en realidad fuese su hermana. Él cerró los ojos dispuesto a hacerlo realidad, pero antes de cumplirlo se dispuso a pensar.

_Por favor, que este deseo sea cumplido_, suplicó antes de hacer su trabajo, en realidad lo deseaba porque sabía perfectamente cómo afectaría sus vidas.

Finalmente podría ser libre.

Pero nada ocurrió, ninguna de las cosas que debían haber cambiado pasaron, por lo menos no en ese momento. Naruto bajó la mirada al darse cuenta de las cosas; no había funcionado, el deseo había sido desperdiciado y él se tenía que ir.

Sakura estaba esperando alguna señal para darse cuenta de que el deseo había sido cumplido, pero nada pasó. Cerró los ojos al sentir como las lágrimas se abrían paso, ¿todo había sido en vano? ¿Nada había servido?

― ¿No funcionó? ¿Por qué no eres libre? ― preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

―No, al parecer no funcionó. ― Naruto estaba igual, pronto irían por él, se despediría de todos, no volvería a verlos ―. Tendré que irme.

―Naruto, ¿Por qué no funcionó? Las otras veces sí había funcionado. ― no lo creía.

―No lo sé, un error tal vez. ¿Qué importa?

La pelirosada lo miró atónita, ¿se estaba dando por vencido? El deseo podría funcionar después, podía volverse a hacer. Él no podía irse. Hinata lo extrañaría mucho, era su gran amor, ¿Cómo podía dejarla?, Sasuke era su mejor amigo, ¿no tenía idea de cuánto le costó confiar en él? no podía dejarlo así como así. Finalmente ella se había dado cuenta de lo que era tener un hermano, lo necesitaría, no podía dejarla.

Al ver la expresión ensombrecida del Uzumaki gritó ―. ¡No puede resultar así!

Sin dejarlo articular palabra subió a su habitación. Las cosas no habían salido como ella quería, como ellos querían. Todo había salido mal. Sasuke no arreglaría las cosas con su familia, Naruto se iría, Hinata sería infeliz. Todos serían infelices.

―No puede ser cierto esto.

_Qué razón tenías, Sasuke_, pensó.

Las cosas no siempre eran como se quería.

.

.

La mañana llegó despertando a una joven que se encontraba recostada en su cama. A estas alturas Naruto debía de haberse ido, ella tendría que explicar todo lo ocurrido. Un sonoro golpe la sobresaltó y, parándose de la cama se dio cuenta que unos pasos se dirigían a su habitación. Buscó alguna cosa con la cual defenderse; lo único que encontró fue un lápiz que se encontraba en su mesita de noche. Rodando los ojos lo tomó, por lo menos le serviría de algo.

― ¡Sakura-chan! ¿Qué haces con un lápiz?

Casi se desmaya al encontrarse con un rubio que confundido entró en su habitación. Se talló los ojos esperando que esa figura desapareciera, no sucedió. Naruto Uzumaki estaba frente a ella dedicándole una sonrisa de las de antaño.

― ¿Naruto? ― musitó dudosa ―. Tú no deberías estar aquí, ¿Qué paso?

Un abrazo fue lo siguiente que sintió, definitivamente su amigo estaba más que feliz. Segundos después la soltó aun sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.

―Funciono, Sakura-chan. ¡El deseo funcionó!

― ¿Funciono? Eres… ¿libre?

―Sí y lo mejor de todo fue que soy novio de Hinata ― al darse cuenta de la confusión que cruzaba en el rostro de Sakura aclaró ―. Me di cuenta en la madrugada, se suponía que debía de irme instantáneamente. Así que intenté hacer algo de magia, tú sabes de cual; ninguna funcionó. No pude hacerla… así me di cuenta de lo que sucedía: el deseo había funcionado. Así que fui apenas amaneció a la casa de Hinata; le explique todo lo que pasó y me aceptó. ¡Somos novios!

―Felicidades. ― dijo sonriente la chica. Todo había funcionado… entonces, ¿Sasuke ya era feliz?

―Por cierto, Sasuke quiere hablar contigo.

La Haruno lo miró confundida haciendo que el chico sonriera aún más, ¿se estaba perdiendo de algo?

―Iré a verlo más tarde. Ahora déjame arreglarme ― habló sacándolo en rastras.

No sabes lo que te espera, Sakura-chan, pensó una vez fuera de la habitación de la chica. Ahora era el turno de que Sasuke y Sakura fueran felices.

.

.

Estaba esperándolo en el mismo lugar de siempre con el alma en un hilo, dispuesta a escuchar que su deseo se había cumplido. Naruto le había dicho sobre su decisión esa misma mañana y por eso quería hablar con ella. Probablemente estaba molesto por la decisión que tomó. Le llamó antes de salir de casa diciéndole que lo veía en ese lugar, aunque hasta ahora no se había aparecido el chico.

―Sakura.

Volteó a verlo apenas lo escuchó hablar, se veía diferente, más relajado que de costumbre. Eso la alegró un poco. Se sentó a su lado sin decir palabra, solamente mirando el cielo que curiosamente estaba más despejado que de costumbre. La chica solo se limitó a esperar con impaciencia al chico, ¿Por qué no hablaba?

―Sé lo que hiciste, te había dicho que no quería que gastaras tu deseo en mí. ― dijo molesto mientras miraba a Sakura ―. Debes de saber que mi familia ya se lleva mejor, aun no resuelven todos sus conflictos pero al parecer se dieron cuenta de que todo era un error.

―Me alegro.

―Solo que me falta una cosa para ser feliz ― susurró el azabache sin quitarle la vista de encima.

Sakura se sintió confundida. Tal parecía que no se había resuelto el deseo de la enamorada de Sasuke. Se sintió insegura en ese momento, ¿y si la chica en realidad no lo quería?

― ¿Qué te falta? ― intentó mantener la distancia al notar que el chico se acercaba cada vez más a ella. Se estaba poniendo nerviosa.

Sasuke se tomó unos segundos antes de responder:

―Que la chica que quiero me corresponda. ― no perdía de vista las expresiones tan graciosas que la chica frente a él hacia al escucharlo decir eso. ―Creo que tu deseo no estuvo del todo completo.

―Se supone que se haría si ella te quería. ¿Acaso piensas que solo por desearlo tendrás una relación con ella? ― con los ojos entrecerrados era aún más tierna.

No lo pensaba, sabía que tenía que decirle lo que sentía. Naruto le había dicho que se le tenía que declarar para poder hacer el deseo realidad. Había estado pensando toda la mañana en una manera de hacerlo, cada idea más ridícula que la anterior. Por eso terminaría improvisando para hacerle ver lo que sentía. Solo esperaba que la chica no fuese tan despistada como pensaba.

―Lo sé. ― dijo con calma ―. Pero ella no me la deja muy fácil, no sé si me quiera ― haría que se confesara o por lo menos que le diera señales.

―Sasuke ¡Todas las chicas del campus te aman! ― exclamó ― ¿Enserio crees que ella no te corresponde?

Estaba disfrutando silenciosamente la manera en la que se estaba exasperando. Era divertido hacerla enojar, siempre lo había sido.

―No lo sé. ¿Tú también estas así por mí? ― preguntó inocentemente.

Sakura sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban, debía estar de un color escarlata. ¡Qué vergüenza! Intentó desaparecer ese sonrojo o por lo menos girar el rostro para que Sasuke no se diera cuenta. No lo logró.

― ¿Estas sonrojada?

―Cállate, ¿te quieres burlar de mí? ― comenzó a decir sin pensar ―. Está bien, ¡Estoy enamorada de ti desde hace mucho tiempo! ¿Contento? Yo también soy como esas chicas, terminé perdidamente enamorada de ti. Pero al darme cuenta de que tú no correspondías, decidí ser tu amiga…

Sasuke se acercó a ella aun cuando la chica seguía confesando todo sin detenerse a respirar. Ahora le tocaba a él decirle algo, hacerle saber que también la quería.

― ¿Te digo una cosa? ― al ver como la chica asentía resignada continuó ―. Cuando te dije que estaba confundido, en verdad si lo estaba. Pero hubo muchas cosas que no te dije sobre cómo me hace sentir ella: no te dije que me volvía loco con su presencia, que odio verla llorar, que me gusta verla sonreír, que me dan celos verla con otro ― suspiró antes de seguir ―, que me agradaban las atenciones que tenía conmigo, que a pesar de que te lo dije hace tiempo venia sintiéndolo desde que la conocí, que sigue siendo una molestia y lo más importante; no te dije su nombre.

Sakura contuvo las ganas inmensas de llorar, estaba pasando todo eso nuevamente. Con una fuerza desconocida sonrió y, mirándolo a los ojos le brindó su apoyo, ese apoyo que podía dar como amiga.

―Omitiste muchas cosas ― comenzó a reír levemente ―. Ahora dime, ¿Quién es esa chica?

― ¿No quieres saber cuál era el sobrenombre que te ponía a escondidas? ― le preguntó con diversión bien disimulada.

― ¿Me decías un apodo? ― dijo ofendida ―. Más te vale que sea uno agradable, Sasuke.

El moreno miró al cielo riendo levemente antes de contestar con una mirada que decía más que mil palabras:

―Te llamaba molestia ― Sakura estuvo a punto de atacarlo hasta que meditó su respuesta quedándose atónita.

_¿Molestia?, él llama así a la chica de la que… oh, dios._

― ¿Tú me… quieres? ― preguntó entrecortadamente.

Ante el asentimiento que el Uchiha hizo Sakura terminó lanzándosele encima en un abrazo que él recibió gustoso. Todo estaba aclarado; los chicos no correspondidos eran correspondidos en realidad. Se mantuvieron así por un momento mientras sus corazones intentaban salirse de su pecho. Estaban juntos, bueno, aun no.

―Sakura, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

La respuesta que recibió fue de lo más agradable. Correspondiendo lentamente se dejó llevar por esos labios que estaban posados en los suyos. La tomó de la cintura, acercándola más a él mientras el beso se seguía intensificando, repartiendo cada sentimiento que albergaba su ser. Todo el amor que ella le había profesado durante años era plasmado en ese beso. Un beso lento, dulce y apasionado a la vez; una mezcla perfecta para los dos enamorados.

―Te amo, Sasuke ― le confesó la chica en cuanto se separaron.

Él se limitó a apoyar su frente con la de ella, agradeciéndole las palabras que probablemente se tardaría en expresar. Disfrutó el momento hasta que con una sonrisa decidió hablar:

―Sakura, ahora soy feliz ― en ese momento Sakura Haruno supo que él también la amaba. Tenía todo lo que deseaba. También ella era inmensamente feliz. Solo esperaba que dentro de algunos años esa felicidad fuera intensificada.

.

.

Años después…

―Sasuke… tengo algo que decirte.

― Sakura, ¿Qué ocurre?

―Estoy embarazada.

Sí, la felicidad tiempo después sería aun mayor con la formación de una pequeña familia.

"_**Deseo que Sasuke Uchiha sea feliz**_"

Claro que lo era.

.

.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? La verdad disfrute mucho escribiendolo, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí. Próximamente será la continuación de "In you mind"**

**¿Algún review para esta pequeña historia?**

**¡Hasta luego!**


End file.
